


Futari no Otogibanashi

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Out of Character, Romance, Rush Plot, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongeng adalah cerita fantasi yang berisi pangeran dan putri. Tentang kisah bahagia selama-lamanya. Tapi ini berbeda, sangat berbeda. Ini kisah rumit milik kami berdua. [SasuHina] [AU!Kingdom]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tailor: Hinata

Keramaian di pasar sudah menjadi sarapan harian warga Konoha saat pagi menjemput. Suara anak-anak yang tengah berlarian di jalan membuat para orang dewasa hanya bisa menggeleng sambil tertawa lepas. Aroma roti dan teh dari jendela rumah-rumah yang berjajar di pinggir jalan membuat pagi terasa lengkap. Suara ringkikan kuda-kuda pedagang yang membawa barang-barang dagangan terdengar jelas di telinga.

Mendorong pintu yang memiliki lonceng membuat kehadiran pengunjung disambut senyum hangat. Sepasang kaki menjejak ke dalam toko yang yang bersuhu lebih nyaman dari pada di luar. Seorang gadis bermata ungu menatap seisi toko. Aroma roti yang baru selesai dipanggang membuat gadis itu tersenyum. Ia mendekat menuju rak berisi roti-roti yang masih hangat.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata!"

Gadis berambut ungu menoleh. Merasa disapa, ia tertawa sopan, "Pagi, Asuma-san."

"Apa yang ingin kau beli?"

"Roti dan sedikit bacon. Ah, sedikit bubuk teh akan menjadi pelengkapnya."

"Baiklah, pilih saja rotinya. Tunggu sebentar, kuambilkan yang lain."

Hinata menunggu si pemilik toko kembali dari ruang dalam. Ia mengambil kantong kertas berwarna coklat dan memilih roti yang ia mau. Ia mengambil dua buah roti panjang dan satu muffin. Menunggu sekitar tiga menit, si pemilik keluar dan menyerahkan sebuah kantong berisi pesanan Hinata. Gadis itu menerima dengan sumringah.

"Berapa semuanya?"

Asuma tertawa, "Seperti biasa."

"Baiklah."

Hinata tersenyum dan merogoh isi dompet, mengeluarkan lima buah koin dan menyerahkannya pada Asuma. Si pemilik toko berbalik cepat menuju sebuah rak dan kembali dengan satu buah roti, "Ini roti cokelat. Bonus."

"Ah, terima kasih banyak."

Hinata melangkah keluar dari toko roti Asuma. Melangkah menuju jalan yang ramai. Memperhatikan anak-anak yang berlarian dengan ranting di tangan mereka, bermain perang-perangan. Sesekali Hinata terkikik mendapati anak-anak perempuan memberikannya bunga liar yang mereka petik sembarangan.

Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlalu ke sebuah gang sempit. Ia berjalan sebentar sebelum menatap sebuah rumah minimalis yang berada di kawasan sepi. Tak pernah ramai layaknya di pasar Konoha. Hinata mengeluarkan kunci dari dompet, memutarkan salah satu anak kunci dalam kenop pintu. Ia melangkah masuk, tak lupa mengambil sebuah plakat bertali yang ia gantungkan di luar pintu.

Amethyst Tailor. Open.

.

.

.

Futari no Otogibanashi © Eternal Dream Chowz

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

|I don't own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fan work.|

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Rush Plot

.

.

.

Chapter 1. Tailor; Hinata

Bekerja sebagai penjahit memang agak membosankan. Tidak pernah berjumpa dengan banyak orang karena para pelanggannya hanya akan menitipkan pekerjaan dan mengambilnya beberapa hari kemudian. Terkadang Hinata iri pada Paman Asuma yang bisa mengobrol panjang lebar dengan pelanggannya di depan teras toko. Sedangkan Hinata sebaliknya, sepanjang hari hanya akan sendirian. Menjahit dan memperbaiki pakaian yang robek, perlu jahitan tambahan atau merubah ukuran.

Hinata memang hidup sendirian. Ia anak tunggal. Ayahnya meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, ibunya sudah tiada saat ia berusia tiga tahun. Hinata tak mempermasalahkan apapun. Ia hidup seperti biasa walau tak menampik bahwa kesendirian dan kesepian adalah hal yang membuatnya merasa terasingkan.

Hinata mewarisi toko milik orangtuanya. Hinata memang sudah mahir menjahit sejak kecil. Mungkin semua wanita di desa sanggup melakukannya, tapi beberapa orang lebih memercayakan masalah jahit menjahit pada Hinata. Dan Hinata merasa terbantu oleh hal itu.

"Masih sepi …" gumam Hinata.

Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pakaian titipan Yamanaka yang akan diambil hari ini. Tak begitu banyak, hanya memperkecil ukuran karena si pemilik merasa kurusan akhir-akhir ini. Hinata mengantungkan gaun berwarna kuning itu dengan rapi.

Roti cokelat yang diberikan Asuma dihabiskan Hinata dengan teh hitam yang baru ia beli tadi pagi. Hinata berjalan ke belakang. Ia membuka pintu menuju halaman belakang. Halaman yang sempit di belakang rumah tak membuat Hinata mengabaikan lahan yang berpotensial dan bisa membawa manfaat. Ia menanam sedikit sayuran yang bisa ia pakai untuk memasak. Tomat dan selada menghiasi petak paling ujung. Hinata mengambil pot air dan mengisinya dengan air hujan yang ditampung di sebuah bak kecil. Hinata menyiram tanamannya sambil bersenandung riang.

Beberapa buah tomat yang sudah masak dimasukkan dalam keranjang rotan. Tanaman paprika yang baru mencapai tinggi sekitar tiga puluh senti ikut disiram dengan hati-hati. Hinata tidak sabar menunggu bunga yang akan muncul sekitar satu minggu lagi. Tanaman-tanaman stroberi yang berbuah barang satu atau dua dicabut dengan perlahan. Stroberi-stroberi yang ranum itu membuat Hinata menimbang-nimbang untuk membuat selai. Hinata kemudian mencabuti tanaman liar dan gulma yang mengganggu. Semua tanaman liar ia sisihkan dalam karung putih yang ada di dekat pintu belakang.

Selesai dengan pekerjaan singkat itu, Hinata mendengar panggilan.

"Permisi! Hinata!"

Hinata mencuci tangan. Mengelapnya dengan sebuah saputangan bermotif kotak-kotak. Keranjang berisi tomat dijinjing menuju ruang depan dan diletakkan dekat meja kasir. Hinata memasuki ruang depan yang menjadi tempat kerjanya.

"Ah, Hinata! Mana gaunku?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Nona Yamanaka datang dengan menggebu-gebu, senyumannya tak hilang. Mata biru langitnya berkilat senang. Hinata mengambil gantungan gaun berwana kuning. Yamanaka Ino bersorak gembira. "Boleh aku coba sekarang, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk, menunjuk bilik kecil di samping lemari berisi gaun-gaun pesanan orang lain. "Silakan, Ino-san."

Tanpa banyak komentar, gadis berambut pirang melesat cepat dan menyibak tirai bermotif bunga-bunga kecil. Hinata duduk di sebuah kursi sambil menunggu. Ia melipat beberapa kain yang baru saja ia pesan dari kota. Beberapa minggu lagi ada acara di alun-alun kota, para gadis desa pasti datang mencari kain terbaik untuk membuat gaun-gaun yang indah. Hinata bersiap menerima pesanan yang berpotensial membuatnya kelelahan untuk bekerja.

Dan benar saja, Hinata mendengar Ino menyeletuk.

"Hinata, aku ingin pesan gaun yang cantik untuk pesta. Bisa kan, kau buatkan untukku?"

Hinata menyahut, "Tentu! Apakah aku perlu membantumu?"

"Tolong bantu aku dengan zipper-nya, Hinata."

Hinata memasuki bilik kecil. Mendapati si nona muda kesulitan menaikkan zipper gaunnya. Hinata membantunya dengan cepat. Si gadis pirang keluar dari bilik, segera berpose di depan cermin besar milik Hinata.

"Pas sekali! Terima kasih, Hinata!"

Hinata tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang dan memamerkan ini pada Ibu!"

Hinata kembali ke kasir. Ia memerhatikan gerak-gerik Ino di depan cermin. Ino sungguh beruntung. Mereka seumuran dan sama-sama anak tunggal. Namun Ino bernasib baik, hidup dengan gelimangan harta sebagai anak pedagang. Bebas ke mana saja dan menghamburkan uang untuk apa saja.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang masih harus menghitung laba usaha jahit dan membagi-bagikan uang untuk makanan dan pajak. Hinata menghela napas. Pesimis dan menyedihkan, oh, Hinata bodoh!

"Hinata, berapa upah jahitnya?"

Hinata terperanjat. "O-oh, empat koin saja."

Ino tersenyum, meletakkan tujuh koin di atas meja kayu, "Bonus karena pekerjaanmu selalu mengagumkan."

Hinata ingin menolak tapi Ino bersikeras mendorong kelebihan uang di tangan Hinata. Hinata menyerah, Ino memang keras kepala kalau sudah punya komitmen, koin disimpan dalam laci. Hinata berdiri, mengantarkan si pelanggan menuju pintu, "Terima kasih banyak."

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata! Aku akan datang lagi untuk mengecek rancangan gaun terbaru besok!"

"Baiklah."

Hinata mengangguk. Melambaikan tangan pada si pelanggan setia.

Hinata memandang jalanan yang tetap sepi. Miskin pejalan kaki dan kaya akan angin dingin. Hinata berbalik menuju ruangannya. Mengambil pensil dan kertas untuk membuat sketsa gaun. Besok Ino akan datang lagi, katanya.

Hinata bersenandung pelan, mendendangkan nada lagu klasik yang sering ia dengar di toko buku Tuan Kakashi.

"Permisi!"

Hinata memandang pintu yang dibuka sedikit. Kepala terjulur ke dalam, seorang pemuda pirang yang mengingatkan Hinata akan Ino menyengir dengan wajah mirip kucing, ada goresan-goresan di pipinya yang berbentuk seperti kumis kucing. Hinata masih tetap diam di kursinya.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya butuh penjahit."

Hinata mengerutkan kening, heran. Jelas-jelas sudah menaruh tanda 'tailor' di depan toko. Ia bergegas menuju pintu. Ia terbelalak, heran dengan satu kereta kuda yang mengisi jalanan sepi. Pemuda di depannya ini punya sedikit masalah dengan mata dan kepalanya?

"Apa … yang mesti saya perbaiki?" tanya Hinata masih dengan nada heran.

"Sebentar."

Si pemuda pergi menuju kereta, membuka pintunya dan berbisik.

Hinata sedikit terkejut mendapati sebuah garmen dilempar telak ke wajah si pemuda pirang. Betapa kasar si majikan yang duduk dalam kereta. Hinata memberanikan diri keluar menuju teras toko, menunggui si pemuda pirang yang tertawa-tawa karena dihardik. Hinata tak bisa mendengar begitu jelas jadi ia hanya menatap tanpa berkedip pada kereta kayu yang dibawa kuda-kuda hitam yang terawat.

"Nona?" Pemuda itu menyeletuk. Hinata tidak menyadari pemuda itu sudah berada di sampingnya.

Hinata menatap si pemuda. "Ya?"

"Tolong perbaiki ini ya. Apa bisa selesai hari ini juga?"

Hinata menatap garmen mahal yang diberikan padanya. Pakaian seperti ini bukanlah jenis pakaian pedagang kaya dari kota. Jauh kelihatan lebih mahal. Mendapati beberapa batu mulia di permukaan pakaian itu juga membuat Hinata memendam rasa penasaran akan pemiliknya.

"Yang diperbaiki hanya jahitan kancing saja ya? Hanya perlu waktu sebentar," ujar Hinata setelah selesai mengamati pakaian itu. Pemuda di depannya mengangguk dan menghela napas lega, Hinata sedikit geli dengan ekspresi pemuda itu namun ia menahan tawanya.

Hinata sedikit ragu tapi akhirnya bertanya. "Ah, maaf, tapi saya tak punya benang emas untuk menggantikan jahitan ini agar serupa dengan yang lain. Apakah tidak masalah?"

"Tidak apa-apa, ini darurat. Tolong secepatnya ya."

Hinata mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Sebelum masuk, si pemuda menyeletuk, "Nona, di mana saya bisa mencari penjual sayur ya?"

"Di … pasar?" jawab Hinata. Heran saja, mana ada orang yang bertanya hal sejelas itu. Beli sayur ya di pasar.

"Darurat, Nona. Butuh yang terdekat," bisik si pemuda sambil melirik kereta kuda yang menepi di dekat toko.

Hinata mengangguk. "M-memangnya mau beli apa?"

"Tomat."

Hinata mengangguk tanda paham, "Pasar agak jauh di depan jalan yang ramai,"

Mendapati ekspresi kecewa si pemuda yang mirip wajah anjing memelas, Hinata menghela napas, "Sebentar."

Hinata merasa agak rugi menyerahkan tomat yang baru ia panen pada orang asing. Apa boleh buat, Hinata merasa kasihan pada si pemuda yang dari tadi kena amukan majikannya. Hinata meraih keranjang rotan dan kembali ke pintu depan, "Silakan diambil."

Pemuda pirang itu kembali ceria tapi sejenak memandang ragu.

"Ini … aman kan?"

Hinata mengerutkan kening. "Aku baru saja memetiknya, Tuan."

"O-oh, baiklah."

Setelah berucap terima kasih, dua buah tomat segar yang masih dihiasi embun segera dibawa menuju kereta. Hinata berbalik ke dalam ruangan. Keranjang diletakkan di meja kasir.

Hinata berjalan menuju meja berisi mesin jahit dan mengambil benang berwarna paling mirip. Benang yang harga dan kualitasnya jauh lebih murah dari semua bahan yang menyusun pakaian yang dititipkan padanya. Hinata memperhatikan kancing pakaian yang tersusun dari batu mulia. Berusaha bekerja secepatnya, suara mesin jahit mulai terdengar di ruangan yang sepi.

Pelanggannya menunggu di luar sana.

Dan lagi, campuran batu ruby dan amethyst yang menjadi emblem di pakaian itu mengingatkan Hinata akan sesuatu.

.

.

To Be Continued (?)

A/N: Mungkin hanya nyampah di ffn. Tidak jamin apa bakal dilanjut atau tidak. Tapi saya lagi pengen membuat sesuatu. Hahaha, apalah saya ini. *digebuk* Saya lagi siap-siap tempur UN! SEMANGAT! Semoga saya lulus. Hieeyyy!

Thanks for reading!

Mind to RnR?

Sign,

Ether-chan


	2. Guard: Naruto

Kereta kuda bergerak dengan kecepatan sedang di tengah jalan sepi di hutan. Sang sais mengendalikan dua ekor kuda dengan andal. Dua orang penumpang dalam kereta dibawa menuju desa untuk beristirahat. Kebetulan perjalanan kali ini terhambat karena hari sudah gelap. Nyaris tengah malam atau bahkan sudah dini hari, mereka tak mengecek. Untuk menghindari perampok dan serangan hewan buas di hutan, mereka memutuskan menginap di desa terdekat.

Desa Konoha.

Desa kecil yang ada di ujung jalan berkelok-kelok ini. Menurut sang sais, desa itu adalah desa yang cukup aman dan nyaman. Penjagaan di depan gerbang desa lumayan ketat. Apalagi untuk para pendatang baru. Sang sais meyakinkan bahwa perhentian di Konoha adalah pilihan tepat.

Seorang pemuda pirang dalam kereta mengerucutkan bibir, "Hufft, aku ingin cepat pulang! Aku bosan ikut denganmu!"

"Diam. Kau pikir aku senang ditemani orang bawel."

"Enak saja! Siapa yang bawel saat dijodohkan dengan si kepala merah?!" protes sang pemuda pirang.

"Cih."

"Haha! Kalau kuingat lagi, rasanya sangat lucu!"

"Mati saja kau."

Teriak sang pemuda pirang, tak mengindahkan sumpah serapah majikannya, "Aku ngantuk!"

Kuda-kuda meringkik. Dua pemuda yang menumoang kereta mulai siaga. Kereta kuda kini tak bergerak. Terdiam di tempat.

Pemuda pirang yang tengah tertawa keras tiba-tiba terdiam. Orang yang duduk di depannya juga ikut diam. "Kenapa kereta ini terhenti?"

"Shh. Ada beberapa orang di luar. Mereka membawa senjata tajam."

"Naruto. Urus mereka."

"Sialan. Aku lagi?!"

Jari telunjuk menunjuk tepat di wajah Naruto. "Pergi."

Sarung pedang disambar cepat, "Ugh … kau menyebalkan."

.

.

.

Futari no Otogibanashi © Eternal Dream Chowz

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

|I don't own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fan work.|

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Genre: Romance - Friendship

Rate: T

Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Rush Plot

.

.

.

Chapter 2. Guard; Naruto

Berganti profesi jadi sais dadakan. Uzumaki Naruto merasa dipermainkan habis-habisan oleh majikannya yang sadis dan berdarah dingin. Singkat kata, kurang ajar. Sialnya, Naruto tidak boleh tidur seharian dan matanya sangat ingin menutup. Ini termasuk dalam hukumannya karena sang majikan nyaris terluka saat kereta mereka diserang di hutan semalam. Sial. Padahal hanya kancing bajunya saja yang terlepas. Keterlaluan.

Naruto merasa kesal! Kenyataannya, jalanan yang mereka lalui dengan sang sais bukanlah jalan menuju Konoha melainkan menuju kedalaman hutan belantara yang Naruto tak kenali. Sais sewaan mereka ternyata adalah anggota perampok juga. Mereka telah merencakan hal ini sebelum hari keberangkatan majikan Naruto. Mereka juga dengan liciknya menentukan daerah sepi di jalanan hutan saat malam hari sebagai lokasi penyerangan. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Jam saku kesayangan Naruto juga rusak saat mereka mengacungkan pedang tepat ke dadanya. Naruto ingin minta ganti rugi! Minta ganti rugi pada perampok? Ide gila, Naruto sadar akan hal itu itu dan batal melakukannya. Dampaknya, Naruto tak tahu sudah berapa jam ia mengarungi kegelapan dan jalanan menyeramkan dengan lentera yang sudah setengah mati menemaninya di perjalanan menuju Konoha yang berada entah di mana.

Mereka, para perampok sialan itu, habis dihajar babak belur oleh Naruto. Ia sangat ingat dengan wajah licik sang sais. Naruto dengan perasaan puas menghancurkan kacamata berbingkai bundar milik sais gadungan itu. Rasakan! Biar dia tidak bisa melihat dan harus meraba-raba pohon selama berjalan menelusuri hutan.

Dan ini dia daftar penderitaan Naruto setelah penyerangan di senja hari.

Tidak tidur semalaman; jadi sais pengganti; dimarahi sepanjang jalan; kedinginan; kesepian (?); hampir jatuh dari punggung kuda.

Lengkap sudah.

Dan majikannya tertidur lelap di dalam kereta. Hangat dan nyaman. Kalau Naruto tidak bertugas sebagai pengawal sang majikan, ia pasti akan protes keras dan meninggalkannya di tengah hutan. Namun apa daya, seorang pelayan tak boleh melawan tuannya selama ia masih ingin mendapatkan makanan, uang, dan tempat tinggal yang layak. Naruto mengelus dada, sabar, sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang. Tapi sebelumnya Naruto ingin tidur dulu di penginapan desa.

Naruto melepas cravat yang ia pakai, kancing vest yang agak ketat dibuka. Angin dingin menyapa kulit lehernya. Ia merasa lelah dan lapar.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya sampai di atas mata. Melihat ke ufuk timur di mana langit mulai kelihatan. Cahaya mulai tampak. Ia perkirakan ini sekitar jam enam pagi. Naruto mempercepat gerak kuda-kuda dengan sentakan tali kekang. Kedua kuda kini berderap menelusuri jalanan yang mulai kalihatan jelas. Naruto bahkan tak sadar lagi kalau lentera yang mereka pasang di sisi kereta sudah padam karena kehabisan minyak.

"Konoha! Yeah! Itu Konoha kan?! Kita sudah hampir sampai!" teriak Naruto pada kuda-kudanya yang masih berderap.

"Hebat. Sais ternyata berbakat bicara dengan kuda."

Naruto melotot, menatap tak senang pada majikannya yang menguap sambil menjengukkan kepalanya dari jendela kecil di pintu kereta, "Sialan! Kau tidur semalaman dan aku jadi sais! Kau akan membayar mahal!"

"Ya, ya. Carikan penjahit dan tomat segar di desa itu baru kau boleh tidur seharian di penginapan."

"Sialan!"

Tapi Naruto tetap menurut juga. Fakta; kekuatan majikan ada jauh di atas pengawal. Naruto mulai mempertanyakan hukum kesamaan derajat di zaman ini. Sial.

.

.

.

Naruto menguap. Kereta mereka akhirnya diperbolehkan memasuki desa setelah dicek oleh keamanan desa. Naruto sangat mengantuk tapi tugasnya belum selesai. Penjahit dan tomat. Tomat dan penjahit. Naruto tidak kenal desa ini. Bagaimana caranya dia mencarinya?

Saat ia tanyakan pada majikannya, ia malah diberi jawaban menyebalkan. Majikan aristokrat yang minta ditendang. Naruto memutuskan bertanya pada orang lain saja. Kebetulan saja, ada seorang bapak tua berjalan melewati kereta mereka.

Naruto berteriak agak kuat, "Permisi, Pak. Di mana saya bisa mencari penjahit di desa ini?"

"Penjahit? Oh, cari saja toko Amethyst Tailor."

Naruto menatap wajah sang bapak tua dengan berbinar-binar. "Di mana letak tokonya?"

"Agak jauh dari jalan besar. Pokoknya lurus saja dari jalan ini, kalau nanti ada deretan toko roti, berbelok saja ke gang sempit. Kau akan menemukannya di sisi jalan."

"Terima kasih ya, Pak!"

Pria tua itu berlalu setelah melambaikan tangan. Naruto memberikannya sekeping uang perak sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan berlalu menuju arah yang ditunjukkan tadi.

"Hei! Aku mau beli makanan. Kau mau apa?" teriak Naruto ke belakang. Merujuk pada sang majikan.

"Tomat."

"Hei, di depan sana hanya ada toko roti. Aku mau beli roti."

"Tomat."

Naruto mendengus. Kesal luar biasa pada majikannya yang bebal dan keras kepala. Naruto menambatkan tali kekang ke tiang kayu yang ada di depan toko. Ia membiarkan majikannya memaki-maki dari kereta. Naruto lapar. Titik. Ada roti, ya, makan roti. Mau makan tomat? Beli sendiri.

Naruto juga manusia. Bisa lelah dengan majikan manja.

.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari toko dengan muffin cokelat dan sandwich isi bacon. Ia memakannya dengan lahap di atas punggung kuda. Kini matahari sudah bersinar terang. Lumayan membantu Naruto agar tidak mengantuk dan tetap fokus.

"Hmm, belok ke sini ya …" gumam Naruto sambil mengarahkan kudanya berbelok ke gang sempit yang masih bisa dilewati kereta kudanya. Naruto menatap gadis berambut pirang yang berjalan keluar gang.

"Nona, apakah di gang ini ada toko penjahit?"

Gadis itu menatapnya agak lama sebelum menjawab. "Ya, ada. Terus saja agak ke dalam. Tokonya ada di sisi jalan sebelah kiri."

"Terima kasih!"

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan kembali berjalan. Naruto bersenandung senang. Sebentarl agi ia akan memeluk guling dan bantal!

"Toko penjahit di sisi kiri! Ya!"

Amethyst Tailor. Open.

"Ah, ketemu!" pekik Naruto dengan semangat. Ia segera turun dari punggung kuda. Ia berjalan mendekat menuju pintu kayu yang agak kusam. Pintu itu ia buka sedikit, Naruto menjulurkan kepala ke dalam.

Seorang gadis muda berambut panjang menatapnya lamat-lamat.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya butuh penjahit."

Naruto menggaruk pipinya. Apa barusan ia kelihatan tolol? Bertanya butuh penjahit di toko penjahit … ah, ya sudahlah.

"Apa … yang mesti saya perbaiki?"

Naruto lupa meminta coat Sasuke yang kancingnya lepas.

"Sebentar."

Naruto bergegas menuju kereta, membuka pintu dengan cepat dan berbisik dengan suara agak keras, "Berikan baju mahalmu itu, Tuan Manja!"

Sebuah garmen dilempar telak ke wajah si pemuda pirang. Naruto sudah menduganya. Sang majikan benci diejek manja dan Naruto tetap melakukannya karena sebal. Sadar bahwa si gadis penjahit memperhatikan, Naruto berusaha tertawa natural dan mendesis, "Manja."

Sang majikan menghardik lagi, kali ini dengan makian. Naruto tertawa keras dan berlari menjauh menuju toko penjahit.

Naruto menyeletuk saat sang penjahit tampak bengong menatap kejadian barusan, "Nona?"

"Ya?" ujar gadis itu sambil menatapnya balik.

"Tolong perbaiki ini ya. Apa bisa selesai hari ini juga?"

Nona itu memperhatikan agak lama sebelum mengangguk. "Yang diperbaiki hanya jahitan kancing saja ya? Hanya perlu waktu sebentar,"

Naruto menghela napas lega.

"Ah, maaf, tapi saya tak punya benang emas untuk menggantikan jahitan ini agar serupa dengan yang lain. Apakah tidak masalah?"

"Tidak apa-apa, ini darurat. Tolong secepatnya ya," ujar Naruto. Hah, kalau pakaian itu mau digunting atau dirobek sampai rusak pun Naruto rela kok.

"Baiklah."

Naruto memutar otak. Selagi pakaian itu dijahit ada baiknya ia membelikan tomat Sasuke. Supaya pekerjaannya selesai dan ia bisa segera istirahat.

"Nona, di mana saya bisa mencari penjual sayur ya?"

"Di … pasar?"

Oh, lagi-lagi Naruto bertanya bodoh. Ini pasti efek kurang tidur.

Sang gadis agak gagap saat menjawab, "M-memangnya mau beli apa?"

"Tomat."

Nona penjahit mengangguk tanda paham, "Pasar agak jauh di depan jalan yang ramai,"

Naruto kecewa berat. Masa harus kembali lagi ke jalan depan dengan jalan kaki. Naruto sudah kehabisan energi!

"Sebentar."

Naruto memperhatikan gadis itu membawa keranjang. Keranjang itu disodorkan di depannya. Naruto agak ragu, setengah tak enak hati merepotkan.

"Silakan diambil."

Naruto tersenyum senang. Tapi ia berhenti sejenak. Teringat bahwa belum lama ini mereka diserang perampok, ia harus memastikan segalanya aman.

"Ini … aman kan?"

Gadis itu mengerutkan kening. "Aku baru saja memetiknya, Tuan."

"O-oh, baiklah," Naruto meringis.

Dua buah tomat diambil cepat. Ia berterima kasih sebelum kembali ke kereta, pintu kereta kembali dibuka dengan kasar. Naruto melempar tomat itu sambil mendengus kasar, "Ini tomatmu, Sasuke."

"Hn."

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N: Hai, hai! Terima kasih sudah review, fav dan follow ya! Saya sangat senang dengan respon kalian! Hehe, apalah saya ini, sebiji abu. Sasuke akan muncul di chap 3! Dan yeah, alur ceritanya lambat dan agak berputar-putar supaya kronologinya sinkron. Alur cerita akan bergerak setelah chapter 4 ya. Mohon sabar~~ Ada yang ingatin saya buat update juga lho~~ Makasih ya. Saya merasa femes /bukan gitu

QUIZ: Kalau ch 1 itu "Tailor;Hinata" dan ch 2 "Guard;Naruto", tebak ch 3 judulnya apa?

Thanks for reading!

Mind to RnR?

Regards,

Ether-chan


End file.
